


the heat of his handprint

by froochette



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hands!!, i live for the slowburn, langa is touch-starved but literally just for reki, langa's in loveeee, physical affectionnn, they're not dating yet tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froochette/pseuds/froochette
Summary: Langa isn't used to the heat.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 327





	the heat of his handprint

Hasegawa Langa is sure he isn’t touch-starved. His parents have always been affectionate, and he always gets hugs from them, especially his father when he was still alive. So, Langa knows he isn’t touch-starved... Except, it doesn’t explain why he wants to feel Reki’s hands on his skin whenever possible. Langa is constantly aware of where Reki’s hands are in relation to him, and his to Reki. 

When his skateboarding lessons with Reki first start, there’s quite a lot of physical contact. Thanks to Langa’s struggle to adjust to a board with wheels, he teeter-totters a lot trying to find his center. Reki always grabs Langa’s hips to steady him and show him where his balance should be. The first time the redhead does it, Langa’s eyes widen in surprise. Reki never notices how pink Langa’s pale cheeks get, too absorbed in nudging Langa’s feet into the right positions. 

The second time Reki catches Langa off-guard is after Langa takes his first bad tumble. His board had shot out from under him. Langa watches his already scratched up hands move in front of him. His palms slide on the concrete and he rolls to a stop. Langa groans, sitting up. He lifts his hands up to inspect the damage. Beads of blood are oozing up at the surface of his skin. Reki hurries over to Langa’s side, already pulling out a handful of band-aids out of his pocket. 

“You good? That was a pretty bad fall,” Reki grabs his shoulder, brows knit. Langa looks up at him and nods. 

“You have so many band-aids,” Langa muses, reaching out for one. Instead of handing him one, Reki takes Langa’s wrists himself, tugging him forward. Langa’s eyes widen again. Reki holds one of Langa’s hands close to his face, squinting at the damage. 

“Doesn’t look too bad,” Reki says. Langa can only hum in reply. Reki blows air onto Langa’s palm, ridding his skin of the dirt. Langa flinches and pulls his hand back subconsciously but Reki only tightens his hold. The redhead thinks nothing of it as he unwraps a large band-aid with his teeth and free hand. Langa’s wrist feels incredibly warm where Reki is holding him. The blue-haired boy watches as Reki presses the band-aid gently over his scratches. Reki’s fingers gently smooth it out, careful not to wrinkle the band-aid or press down too hard on Langa’s palm. Where Reki’s fingers trail, Langa feels searing heat. 

“I can do it myself, you know,” Langa says when Reki’s almost done wrapping up his scratches.

“Well, you should’ve said something earlier!” Reki rolls his eyes, applying the last band-aid. “You should wash them when you get home later.”

“Sure. Thanks,” Langa says, a little disappointed when Reki lets go of him. 

“Mhm,” Reki gives him a huge smile, “Now, come on! Get up, let’s keep trying!” Reki holds out a hand and Langa doesn’t hesitate to take it. The redhead helps him up and, by some miracle, Langa remembers to let go of his hand. 

From then on, Langa feels intense heat whenever they make physical contact. Wherever Reki’s hands touch him, he stares at the place until he can practically see the handprints. It reaches an all-time high when they go on their trip to Okinawa. They’re on the beach under the parasol, resting up after Langa damn near passes out from the heat. Langa is barely paying attention to what’s going on around him, staring at the crystal clear water ahead instead. He doesn’t register Reki’s arms around his neck until Reki shakes him. 

“So scary~!” Reki tries again. Langa sits up straight, a hand resting on Reki’s shoulder and the other on his waist. 

“I’ll protect you!” Langa chimes, tugging Reki close. It’s then that Miya stands and begins to walk over to bother Joe. Reki moves his head to see around Langa and the blue-haired boy shifts him onto his lap so Reki’s more comfortable. Reki leans forward to see more of the action and Langa is incredibly aware of his breath on his ear. While the redhead is focused on Miya’s antics, Langa can’t look away from Reki. Reki’s hands are still clasped around his neck, fingers subconsciously slipping through Langa’s icy blue locks. Langa’s shoulder feels on fire where Reki’s hands rest. When Miya claws Joe up like the vicious cat he is, Reki laughs hard, turning his face in towards the crook of Langa’s neck. Langa admires the redhead’s huge smile, his cheeks no longer red from the sun’s heat but from Reki’s close proximity. Langa realizes that if he leans in just a few inches, his lips could touch Reki’s and he could catch that sweet laugh in his mouth. If he could do that, then Reki’s loose hold could tighten around his neck, his hands could grip Langa’s shoulders, and Langa could finally just burst into flames. Maybe then, Langa could leave his own heat of a handprint on Reki’s skin, in the middle of Reki’s back where he would push Reki closer to him, his fingers burning where they wrap around Reki’s waist. Maybe then, Langa’s touch could linger on Reki’s mind like how the redhead’s does on Langa’s.

But today, Langa moves back and Reki shifts off of him. Langa lets out a sigh and lays back down as Reki runs off towards Miya and Joe. Shadow looks at Langa curiously.   
“Is the heat still getting to you?” the older asks.

“Hm... Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't had so much serotonin from a ship in so long oh my god


End file.
